Renesmee
by xLion-and-Lambx
Summary: Ever since Jacob was killed 25 years ago, Renesmee hasn't been the same. Will she ever find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

**BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS**

Well I finished reading Breaking Dawn, and I fell in love with Bella and Edwards daughter Renesmee, so I decided to do a fan fiction about her!

Please _do not_ forget to review!!

**Chapter 1: If dreams were only real…**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

"I love you, and I really miss you"_ he whispered. _

_How could this be? Is this really him? Is this really Jacob?_

_I gently placed my hand in his and starred into his eyes. "_I-I love you, and miss you too" _I said. I couldn't understand this, Jacob I gone, dead. Yet I see him right here in my room, sitting beside me on my bed. And I could feel the warmth of his feverish skin! I felt that acceleration of my heart, and the swear building up on my forehead. This was too much for me to bear! He's beginning to disappear! _"NO, JAKE, NO!"_ I tried, but not a sound escaped my lips. As I began to see him fade away, tears streamed down my face._

"RENESMEE!" A voice called, and something started to shake me. "RENESMEE!" The familiar voice continued. "WAKE UP!"

My eyes flew open instantly, and I sat up pushing the covers off my sweaty body. I jumped into my mothers arms crying. It was dream- Jacob and all. _He wasn't there… He wasn't there_. My mother sat down with me on her lap, while my father crossed the room to sit beside us.

"Shh," my mom hushed, "shh, it's alright, I'm here." She began rocking me back and forth while my dad rubbed my arm.

"B-B-But it was so r-real!" I tried, but I knew my mom was right. Jacob had died over 25 years ago because the Volturrie**(A/N: Is that how you spell it?). **They decided to pay a visit and fight because the thought of something to "punish" us from the last time the came. Even though neither sides won the battle, we lost Jacob because of it. More like because of Caius. Ever since that terrible experience I keep on having dreams of Jacob near me. I just can't stand it, he was the love I'll never get back!

I continued to sit there swaying back in forth in my mothers arms. I had nothing else to do but cry.

--

When I woke up in the morning I was really tired. The crying last night took a lot out of me, so I only got four hours of sleep, and eyes still kill. So I attempted to ignore the irritation while I got dressed and then go to the kitchen.

As I ate breakfast quietly, I listened to the news showing in the living room- nothing interesting.

"Sweet heart," I jumped from the sound of my mother so close to me- she was sitting the chair beside me. I just starred at her waiting for her to continue, "you look terrible, how about you stay home from school today?" I thought about that, but as much as a relax it would be to stay home and watch television to keep Jacob out of my mind, I was already falling behind in school. Besides going to school did sort of keep my mind occupied…

"Um, no thanks. It's alright, I'd rather go there than stay here and mope all day."

She sighed and said, "okay, don't take long I'll be waiting outside with your father," and then she was gone.

My mom and dad (Bella and Edward), go to school with me to their previous high school (they told me it's where they met). They pretend to be my sibling because they look to young to be my parents- being vampires. So Carlisle and Esme are said to be my parents. Saves all the weird stares and questions.

I sighed, and put my dish in the sink. _It's time to go. _

I walked outside and climbed on my fathers back. They began to run full speed through the forest, leaving our little house behind us. We jumped over the river, and then ran through the Cullen house greeting everyone quickly. Then we went to the garage, where dads silver Volvo was waiting.

**

* * *

****Okay there you have the FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! LOL. Again, please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who is that?**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

During the drive to school, I tried to make small talk with my parents, but they knew as well as I did that nothing was going to stop me from thinking about _him_.

Sometimes it could be so annoying seeing Jacobs face in my mind unexpectedly. It makes things so much harder to concentrate on. He was every where and wasn't going to _leave me alone _until I was happy. But nothing or no one, can make me as happy as Jake did.

It was just too painful to even try to smile anymore.

My fathers voice pulled me out of my personal dark hole. "Okay Renesmee we're here," I nodded and stepped out of the car.

"One last thing," I turned my head .

"Yes, Edward?" People were around, so I couldn't say 'dad'.

He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "please smile for once, it kills me seeing you like this." I gave him a half-hearted smile and walked off to my locker inside.

--

"Hey Ness!" I looked up to see the only person that would talk to me. My only friend, Andrea.

"Hey, what's up?" Something was always up with this girl.

Well there's-" she stopped to glance at her watch and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "- It's five more minutes until class starts! I'll tell you in Geo, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Then she ran off, while I walked to my first class of the day, thinking about what she could possibly want to tell me…

--

English was dreadful, all I could think about was Jacob, and when I wasn't I was trying to figure out what Andrea was meaning to tell me. So without wanting to sit in English any longer, the minute it was over I rushed to Geo. And when I walked in the room Andrea was smiling ear to ear. I took a seat beside her, and even though the class was about to begin, she began to tell me what I was anxious to hear…

"Okay, so there's this new student who is totally H-O-T! His name is Ethan Vincent, and he moved from Canada! He was just in my previous class, and the poor guy was sitting alone in the back…" Typical, about a guy.

The rest of Geo I just attempted to block out Andrea babbling on how beautiful his black hair, and pale skin was. It was definitely getting on my last nerve. But when Geo finished I didn't seem like I was in a hurry to get to the cafeteria because the whole way I was slowly walking with my head down letting my head wander…

Of course, I was expecting to see Jacobs face, but what shock me was i saw and image in my mind of someone else. It was a boy, with black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. It was Ethan. _Andrea and her stupid boy descriptions._

I suddenly felt myself bump into something… No someone.

**WHAM!**

"AH!" I screamed, and bounced off the unknown person. I hit the floor with a, BAM! And I looked up. My eyes found a pair of Brown eyes starring down at me. It was a boy. He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was.

He then, stuck out his hand and said, "sorry, let me help you up."

**

* * *

****Okay, there you have the second chapter. If I get 5 reviews I'll do the next chapter! So c'mon, review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Okay you guys are really funny, and can't believe you think it's Nahuel! Lol, well there is your hint, it's definitely not him.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3: Ethan Vincent**

"_Sorry, let me help you up."_

I don't know how long I was starring at him, but possibly after five minutes it clicked in. It was Ethan.

I blinked, "It's alright," I began and got up, "It was my fault…Um, sorry."

He smiled and replied, "no worries," then he stuck out his hand in my direction again. "By the way, my name is Ethan Vincent." HAH. I was correct. I took his hand and shook it.

"Um, I'm Renesmee Cullen, you can call me Nessie though…" I trailed off before I started talking nonsense. "You're new, aren't you?" he nodded his head, "yes, I would love to stay and talk with you but I should be heading off the lunch, so I guess I'll see you around…"

"Why don't you sit with me?" my own question caught me by surprise, but Andrea will love me for this. "Sure." he answered with a smile, and we walked together to the cafeteria.

When we entered the room I saw Andrea sitting with my parents. She took one glance in my direction and her jaw dropped. I hurried to the table before my parents turned around. When we took a seat I took a peek at my "siblings" expressions. Bella's was blank, but Edward's was frustrated, what's wrong with him? After introducing them, lunch got pretty irritating. Andrea kept talking on and on about movies and other things, my parents were talking quietly to each other, Ethan kept starring at me, and images of Jacob frequently popped in my head. I was going to go crazy, and I needed to get out of here.

_Dad! _He looked at me. _I'm going home, if I stay any longer I just might get a headache! _

I turned to Andrea and said "Look, I don't feel well, my brother's going to drive me home." Her face was suddenly worried and she replied, "alright." Then I turned to Ethan and said, "if you don't know where you're going just ask Andrea, or Bella. And I'll see you Monday." he nodded in response, and then I walked quickly away, sighing as I reached the hallway. My father was soon behind me.

"Do you want me to stay with you at home?" he asked.

"No, it's alright I'll be fine." _I'll just hang out with Alice or Rosalie._

When I stepped inside the car, I realized I had a opportunity to ask him why he looked so frustrated earlier. He tensed at the sound of my thought.

"It's nothing" he replied. _Sure it's nothing… _

"Okay, okay." I waited. "Well that Ethan boy, I can't read his thoughts. And that only ever happened with you mother…" he trailed off. _Don't worry about it dad._

_He sighed and pulled into his parents drive way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shopping Time!**

The rest of a afternoon was spent with Alice. I allowed her to treat me like her personal Barbie doll. She did my hair, make-up, and nails, though she didn't have as much fun because of my gloomy mood. When my parents came home, I ran straight to my bedroom, crawled up in a ball, and let the memories of Jacob cry me to sleep.

--

The next morning was Saturday, and even thought I was planning to get a decent sleep, I was awoken by the trembling of my bed. I opened my eyes to find a very happy Alice jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

"UGH!" I groaned, "Alice! What do you want?!"

"Shopping time!" She sang. Jeez, why couldn't she wait until a much more decent time!

"Alice I'm tired, maybe later," I groaned into my pillow. One second I was laying on my bed, the next I was standing face-to-face with Alice. "UGH!" I screamed. She may have one this time, but just wait until she tried to force clothes on me, not going to happen!

She smiled and squealed, "YAY! Okay, get dressed and I'll meet you outside. Don't try anything sneaky!" She kissed my cheek and disappeared out my door. I then quickly pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans, and a white T-shirt, and followed Alice out the door. I waved to my parents and headed outside. When Alice saw my outfit she gasped and gave me disgusted look. She muttered something like "just like her mother" and pulled me on her back. She ran straight to the garage and placed me in the back seat of her Porsche.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Rosalie," I then noticed Rosalie sitting in the passenger seat.

"Not at all I replied."

--

The rest of the day was brutal. No matter how much I tried to convince Alice I didn't need clothes just would just smile and say "not that you know of." It irritated me not knowing what exactly she meant by that, but I eventually gave in. In the end she bought me a beige strapless dress that had a beige ribbon to go around the waste. She also go a matching pair of beige heels, and some silver jewellery. It's not like I was going anywhere special, I couldn't understand the use of these clothes! On our way home I used the time to persuade Alice into telling me the meaning of the outfit, but all she ever said was "be patient Nessie, you'll find out Monday." I gave up when she pulled into her parents garage. I jumped out of the car and stomped to the backside of the house where my mother was waiting.

"Hey, how was your day?" she said.

"Horrible," I replied, "and I don't want to talk about it!" When I got to the room in my parents house, I glared at the outfit hanging on my closet. _Honestly, when was I ever going to wear that thing? _I walked up to the dress and rubbed my fingers on the silky fabric. Sure it was beautiful, but why was Alice keeping something from me? I sighed and collapsed on my bed, I was really tired. I felt my self fall slowly into unconsciousness…

--

Sunday went by in a blur. I stayed in my room most of the day just laying I my bed. Every once in a while my mom or dad would walk in and ask me if I wanted to go outside, or go see Alice, but I just told them that I preferred to stay in my bedroom. When I finally got out of my bed, my mom and dad, and I went hunting. I caught about two mountain lions, and two elk, but I had a hard time concentrating. Jacob kept on appearing in my mind, and I would continually remember the times me and him went hunting together. Nothing was ever the same without him.

When we retuned home, I sat on the couch with my mother and father. My mom held me in her arms while we watched television. Soon enough I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? Review if you want to see what happens Monday! Come on at least 10 more reviews!


	5. Author's Note: Important, Please Read!

Hey everyone!

I know you are really anxious to find out what happens next and you were probably hoping that this is the next chapter, but it isn't and i'm BEYOND sorry!

I haven't had time to write down or type the next chapters!

I promise you i will put up about three new chapters soon, just right now i have been SUPER busy, especially that school is around the corner!

YIKES!

So be patient and you'll find out what happens next in the story soon!


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in so long and I was supposed to do like three chapters but I only had time to type out on chapter today, and I wasn't going to wait till I did the other chapters to give this to you.**

**So here it is:**

**Chapter 5**

"Nessie, come here Nessie." A familiar voice called.

I couldn't see anything who it was because I was standing in a room that was basically pitch black. So, scared to find out who was calling me to them, I began running. I ran and ran, but I still could not escape the long walls of darkness.

"Don't leave, come back. I love you." the same voice whispered.

I began to run faster now, but the farther I ran, the more I entered the continued darkness. And then I tripped, I stuck my hands in front of my face to prevent the fall, but I did not feel the impact. I just kept on falling, and falling, and falling.

BANG!

I woke up on my bedroom floor.

"Ugh!" I whined to myself. Of course it was a dream. When was I going to get used to

these strange dreams, I don't know. But they sure as hell were not giving me enough sleep.

I sighed, got up, and quickly got dressed. I walked out of the room, wondering why I did not hear my mother or father. I walked right past kitchen, not bothering to make myself anything to eat, and right into the living room finding Rosalie waiting there patiently.

"Good morning," she greeted me, with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Rosalie," I said back, and welcomed her with a hug. "Where's my parents?"

"They decided not go with you to school. They went hunting for the day, so they asked me to drive you." I nodded and followed her silently out the door.

The drive was short, but I didn't talk to Rosalie the whole ride. I was too caught up in my thoughts about my dream. Usually I dream about Jacob, because of how much I have missed him, but last nights dream was different. It was not sad Jacob's voice calling me, it was a softer, more loving one. But I still did not understand who it was.

I felt the car park, and I looked out the window shield. I saw Ethan leaning casually against the tree that across from us. He was starring at Rosalie's car with a shocked face on, and when he noticed I was inside a wide smile appeared across his face. I just smiled back and then turned my attention to Rosalie.

"Who's the boy?" she giggled, probably at the silly smile he gave me.

"Just a new friend." I replied with a sigh.

We said our goodbyes , and I walked out of the car straight to Ethan.

"Hey, how are feeling?" he asked."Better," I sighed "Did you find the rest of your classes okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled "Oh and I almost forgot. You are in my last period Drama class, and the teacher assigned me and you for this project. I'll explain it later though"

I nodded in response and jumped when the bell rang.

He chuckled at me.

"okay, I'll see you at lunch!" I said

"See you." he replied.

Before I walked away, I looked at his face, and he was giving me this very weird look that I couldn't understand. He was smiling, and there was this emotion in his eyes that I couldn't pick out. The way his eyes sparkled almost made me melt. I looked away before I almost died and walked to English.

English was boring as always, but I was glad I didn't find myself thinking about Jacob. I'd probably have to run out class and straight the girls washroom if that happened. But luckily not a thought of him entered my thoughts, so I didn't need to leave and cry. I started thinking about Ethan actually, and the look he had given my earlier. The way his eyes were glowing made no sense, it was like he was glad to see me. No not see me, he was probably just glad about something else. What was he thinking that made him so happy?

Then the bell rang and I almost jumped out of my seat. There is definitely something wrong with me today, that bell keeps on catching me off guard.

Geography was a little more interesting, because when Andrea walked through the door she was smiling like and idiot, and looked like she was really excited. I bet she has something to tell me. She took her normal seat beside me, dropped the books on her desk, and just turned her head and smiled widely at me.

"Um, are you alright?" I laughed, she looked ridiculous.

"OH MY GOSH! Okay so like you know how there's that dance coming up Friday?" I kind of just looked at her confused. No I did not know there was a dance coming up. And then it hit me. Alice probably had a vision of me going to the dance with someone. UGH! There is no way I'm going!

"RENESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Andrea yelled at me.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. Well, now I know. Why?" I whispered, because the teacher was starting his lesson.

"Because Josh asked me, and I said yes!" she answered.

"Oh, that's great!" I fake cared. Yeah it was awesome that someone asked her to the dance, and blah, but right now I was worried on who was going to ask ME! The rest of the period Andrea continued to talk about what she was going to wear, and other things about the dance.

When the bell rang, Andrea walked with me to my locker.

"Ness, I'm not going to come with you to the cafeteria, 'cause I'm going home early today. I have a doctors appointment" Andrea said. Now I'm just stuck with Ethan for the rest of the day. Which isn't bad or anything, but Andrea wont be there to help me of any guy comes to ask me to the dance. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then" she just waved and I walked to the cafeteria.

When I entered the room, I saw Ethan already at the table with a tiny book in his hand. I sat across from him, and asked him what he was reading."It's for Drama, It's kind of for the project I was telling you about earlier. You and I have to act out a certain part and present it to the class." I just nodded.

I took a bite out of my sandwich, swallowed than asked, "when do we have to present?"

"Mrs. Brown gave the class until Wednesday to prepare. I was thinking you could come over my house tomorrow to practise? I already have my lines memorized, all you have to do is memorize yours." he replied.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I answered, and he smiled.

When lunch was over, Ethan and I walked to Drama. The whole class was just practising our parts. Our scene was pretty easy, me and Ethan had to act like we were these two couple who were in love. It was a little uncomfortable, but we didn't have to kiss or anything, just hold hands, nothing huge. Thank God for that.

When the class was over I was just glad I got to go home, I went straight to my locker and got my bag. When I closed my locker door I didn't notice Ethan was behind it so a jumped, and then we both laughed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he joked

"Ha ha, no worries." I smiled

"Yeah, so you going to that dance this Friday?" I stopped breathing, and started to walk to the doors, with him following me.

"Uh, I don't know, are you?"

"Maybe," he smiled at me, but I just looked straight ahead.

"Oh" was all I could say.

We were outside now, and I spotted Rosalie standing beside her car.

"Oh, there's my aunt, I'll see you tomorrow Ethan" he kind of looked disappointed, but he smiled and waved.

The whole ride home I was thinking about Ethan, and that random question he asked, _so you going to that dance this Friday. _What if he was going to ask me? Would I say yes, or would I say no? Did Alice really have a vision of me going to the dance with someone, and that someone was Ethan? I had so many question floating in my head, but I knew I would get one answer today. When I got to Carlisle and Esme's house I went straight to Alice's room, and swung open the door.

"Alice me and you have some things we need to discuss." and with that I slammed the door shut.

**

* * *

****Liked it? Yes/No? I hope so! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Alice me and you have some things we need to discuss."

She didn't hear me, she was having another one of those visions again.

"Alice…Alice…ALICE!" I was shaking her now, too worked up to be patient. Yet no matter how many times I may call out her name, push her around, tickle her sides, she still will not answer me. Stupid future seeing AUNT.

"Ugh!" Alice whispered, disappointment covering her face. My impatience went away, and I was beginning to get worried. What's she seeing?!

She turned her head and stared at me, she looked confused. "You needed to speak to me about something?" she exclaimed, her face now thoughtful.

"So, someone mentioned to me at school today about a dance… I'm guessing you bought that dress for me, because someone is going to take me" my face was questioning. "But that's not important right now, what I really want to know now is what you saw!"

"Oh, well, hmm…" she trailed off, she looked a little disappointed. "Yes, the dress is for the dance." She confessed, and skipping my more important question. Great, just great. Whoever said I was even thinking of going to this dance anyway!?

"Yeah, so want to tell me who I'm going with then." She looked at me like I was stupid or something. "Hah, why don't you tell me Ness, because at first I saw you with Ethan-""Ethan, really?" Okay, so maybe that made me a little excited, going with someone I'm friends with will make it a little easier.

"Nessie listen to me!" I stopped smiling like a freak, and gave her a serious look. "I said 'at first'. But then the vision changed, and it's some other kid. I have no idea who it is, the person was all blurry. I couldn't see!" her little pixie face was frowning now, and I could almost feel myself frowning too. "And, that's the vision I had a couple of moments ago." I looked away from her face, it was just too cute and helpless.

I felt bad, even thought it's little things like not seeing who's taking me to the dance, bothers her, and it was my fault! But, she shouldn't take things so seriously, just because she see's me with someone at the dance, doesn't mean I'm going!

"Oh, and Ness," I turned my head so I was looking at her again. "You're definitely going to the dance. I did not waste money on a beautiful dress just to catch dust on the back of your closet." I glared at her, but then smiled. She may be fashion crazy, but I still love her!

"Okay Alice, whatever you-"

"Renesmee sweety, where are you?" my mother voice called. I walked out of Alice's room right into my father's arms.

"Hey there." he smiled at me.

"Hi dad, oh I have a question for you!" I responded.

As we walked out the door, to my house, I explained to him and my mom that I was going to Ethan's house tomorrow for a project. And everytime I said Ethan's name, I could tell that they heard my heart speed up, which for some reason I really don't know why it did. At first they said no, but I begged them. I told them that it was important, and they can trust me. I guess since it was a guys house, and especially that they might have thought I liked him or something, they were having a hard time letting me go. But by the time we got home, my father caved, making my mother agree as well.

It was late, so I went straight to my room and started my homework. The whole time thinking about who the mystery person Alice had a vision of was going to take me to the dance. Soon enough I fell asleep, and I found myself dreaming about Ethan.

I was expecting to have a dream like this tonight. I was fantasizing me and Ethan at the dance, well, dancing of course. It felt so real, feeling him very close to me. I could feel my heart speeding up. And then he was going to kiss me, odd. But my heart was beating even faster than before. Of course, the dream changed before he actually kiss me… but…

It was that dream that me realize… that I was in love with Ethan. Which was going to make tomorrow very awkward.

Sorry I took forever to update.

But tell me what you think,

Good/bad ?

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

So, while everyone is out partying there butts off because it's almost Midnight, I'm here with family, typing out my next chapter. And why might I be doing that? Because I'm bored, and my cousins were telling me I should continue writing the chapter LOL! So, this chapter is in ETHAN'S point of view! I felt like trying a change ;).

**Chapter 7: Love Spells, and Family Reunions**

**Ethan POV**

I got no sleep last night because of all the things that were going through my mind, and all of it pretty much revolved around Renesmee. I was thinking about exactly why I brought up the dance to her, how I felt that she was coming over my house after to school, and why I'm freaking out about everything I do or say to her. Of course, I came up with answers to all of that, as in, I wanted to take her to the dace, I felt nervous and thrilled she's coming over, and maybe, just maybe, I have a crush on her. But I wasn't convinced what I felt about her just yet. So, I walked to school this morning, thinking it would give me enough time to mentally prepare what I had planned for today.

Unfortunately that was all ruined when I felt something lightly push me, and I wasn't even a few feet away from my house either. I turned to see a pair of brown pair of similar eyes starring at me. I also noticed the person had black hair, and pale skin just as me. And it clicked, I was staring at my older brother Gregory, he didn't live with us because he went to a University in Italy. So it definitely shocked me to see him standing there in right in front of my face.

"Hey, bro!" the insane Gregory look alike said to me.

"Gregory?!" I questioned.

"Yeah bro, it's me man!" he half yelled with a wide grin on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation, and since aunt Lucy sent me a load of money this past Christmas, I decided to visit. And I thought I'd come to school with you, and speak to some of my old teachers." he replied.

"Hah, I'd bet they'll be splendid to see you." I said sarcastically as we walked to Forks High School.

Surprisingly Gregory and I had a lot to catch up on. He told me about his girlfriend Charlotte, his friends, and all the crazed memories he had of causing trouble with his Professors. Of course, by the time he finished filling me in on his life in Italy, he wanted to know how I was doing at this new school of mine. And of course, I wasn't really into telling him that much so I just said the casual "it's good." Obviously, he didn't take that as an answer, so he tried to push me further.

"Anyone treating you bad? Getting good grades? Any girls catch your eyes."

"Uh…No, everyone at school is pretty nice. My grades are fine, work here is less challenging for me. And… no girls have caught my eyes, no" I lied at the last part, but he could tell because of how I cracked at the end. He was about to pick some more out of me, but we were already at school parking lot, and I spotted Nessie. Perfect get away.

"Hey Ness!" I called. I could see from the corner of my eye that Gregory had a whole new book of questions, ready to throw at me when we were alone. But I can easily dodge that ever happening. Renesmee walked up to us from her brother Edward's car.

"Hey Ethan, who's this?" she said gesturing her hand toward my brother.

"Oh, this is my brother Gregory, he came here to visit from Italy. He wanted to come see some of his old teachers and stuff." I explained. They shook hands and exchanged quick hellos.

"Okay, well we better get to class…" Nessie began.

"Yeah, uh, Greg, you can find your way around, right?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, you too kids get to class." and with that Greg was gone.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Mostly because I wasn't really paying attention to anything my teachers said. But when lunch came, I found myself becoming a little more eager to see Renesmee then I thought. I exited my second period Math class, and headed straight to the Cafeteria. I noticed Nessie's family sitting in a corner by themselves, but I ignored them and sat a table on my own. I literally felt the Cullen family staring at me, tempting me to look and stare right back at them. But I didn't, I stayed calm and focused staring at the cafeteria doors, tossing and turning aluminium foiled sandwich in my hands.

When I saw her enter the room, I felt relieved, i felt happy, i felt my heart speed up. But that feeling soon vanished when I realized that my brother was happily trailing behind her. So, when I smiled in her direction she misinterpreted me smiling at someone else, and she took a seat with her family. That totally bummed me out, not to mention Gregory came over and gave me a good pat on the back.

"Hey bro, how's the girl coming along?" he asked like he new absolutely everything.

"Not so well, and you just made it even worse." I said not looking at him.

"Aw c'mon, what you talking 'bout?"

"Hah, what are you talking about? Do you have the slightest idea what's going on at all?" I asked. He took a seat across from me. "Look, I really like her. Nessie, I realized I really like her. And I don't know what to do about it. Whenever I feel like I have to chance to ask her to the dance, there is always something in my way. Even if it's me being a chicken, I never get that chance Greg. What do I do?" that was the first time I have ever said I like Renesmee, and it felt right. This was the moment where I found out my feeling towards her. Greg didn't say a word he just sat there, taking it all in, nodding his head.

"Well bro, it looks like it's time to be the man, she's coming right now. I'll talk to you later," he whispered to me. "Hey Ness, here take my seat I was just leaving."

"Thanks," she said, laughing in a sweet musical way. She took Greg's seat and was now facing across from me. Oh god, why now?

"H-hey…uh" I tried to say something, but my brain wasn't functioning right. She just smiled sweetly. "Um, would you want to… I mean… could…."

"What's up Ethan?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I was wondering… if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" there I said it. That wasn't so bad, I guess…

"Oh," she said shocked. Great, I just asked her to the dance, and all she can say is 'oh'. Ugh. "I would have loved to… but… someone has already asked me… And, I kind of, sort of… said yes." that last word cut through me like sharp dagger piercing through my heart. Who could have already asked her?

"S-someone already… asked you?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…Quinn asked me this morning. I talk to him a lot, so I thought it would be cool for me and him to go. I didn't think you would ask me though…" she trailed off blushing. Oh how she looked beautiful when her checks were that shade of red. But then I laughed, how could she think I would not ask her.

I smiled and said "Well maybe... next dance... then?"

"Of course," she agreed. When I said that, her face lit up. That was the one thing that gave me hope. "So, we still up for that practise after school, at your house?"

"You bet!" I said.

Our conversation went on about our scene, and lines for our Drama class. It wasn't as uncomfortable or awkward as I thought it would be, even though she just technically rejected me. But she didn't seem to not like the idea of going with me to the next dance.

When the lunch bell rang, indicating that it was over, we just got up and continued our conversation. My last two classes went by fast, and before I new it I was walking down the school's parking lot with Nessie.

We were just laughing and talking about how Mrs. Brown does this weird eye twitch when she talks. And then I heard Gregory calling, "Hey, kids!" He came up to us in his black Mazda 4X4. "Why don't you hope in, I'll take you wherever you need to go." he said with a smile. We hoped in, and he dropped us off at my house.

When we got to my house, Gregory didn't get out of his car. Where did he think he was going?

"Thanks Greg! But uh, where you going?" I asked

"Paps is making me go get groceries," he said waving a list in his hands. "Plus, I have some errands to run. You kids have fun."

When we waved him goodbye, me and Ness went inside. And of course muppet had to attack her. He jumped on her, making her fall on the floor. And all I could do was stand there, with my jaw dropped.

"MUPPET!" I yelled. "Get off of her!"

"No, aha. It's okay he's adorable. I love his name by the way." she said petting Muppet. I couldn't help but laugh, I thought she would be afraid of dogs.

After a LONG five minutes of petting my dog, we went upstairs to my room. I took a seat on my computer chair and Nessie sat on the floor across from me, shoving her stuff in the corner of the room.

"So, where is everyone?" she asked.

"My parents don't come home till around six o'clock, and you already know where my brother is, aha." I explained.

"Right. So, let's start." she said as she stood up. I got up too and we began.

It went by faster than I expected. We were so busy rehearsing, laughing, and joking around, before I knew it my parents were home. And Nessie needed to phone her parents to pick her up.

As we were waiting for one of them to come, Nessie and I just sat in my room quietly. I literally ran out of things to say, so the only thing that came to my mind was Quinn, and how she's going to the dance with him. Did I ever even see him?

"So... How long have you known Quinn?" I asked, hoping she didn't feel uncomfortable by the question.

"For a couple of years now. He doesn't go to our school, well at least not anymore. My parents and family aren't too happy i'm talking to him again. He wasn't a very good influence in my life. But I didn't think going to the dance with him would be to hectic. I started talking him yesterday, and I told him how he should come to the dance. So, I called him this morning and he ended up asking me, how could I say no right? So yeah..." she explained. The rest of the time she was telling me old stories about what they used to do. I didn't pay attention to any of them, because they all involved her getting into trouble, and doing unsafe things. Plus, I could care less about Quin, I should really be the one taking Renesmee to the dance, not him.

By 6:45 her father Carlisle was outside in his car waiting.

"I had a great time, even if it was for school. We should do this sometime, but instead we should just hang out y'know." Nessie said with a smile.

"Yeah, most definetly." I agreed with a mirrored smile.

"Well see you tomorrow!" she pressed her lips to my cheek, and then walked out the door.

I didn't know what to do because I was in shock. So I was basically standing there with my jaw dropped waving goodbye until i couldn't see the car anymore.

I shut the door.

Wow, what a day!

* * *

HAHA and that's it for now… I'm tired, but I wanted to say… HAPPY NEW YEAR! YAY 2009 IS HERE!!!

I was typing this all night when my family was over. They must think I have no life, always going on the computer. AHAH.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! : )

Chapter 8 will be up soon, and it will be in Renesmee's point of view again.

REVVIEWWWW!!!


End file.
